


Art For: Valley of Your Heart

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Prince of Wales, anxious and browbeaten, attends his sister’s birthday party and meets Merlin Emrys, prime minister’s son, openly magical and bisexual. The same night, Merlin is framed for a murder and arrested, and Arthur has to try and save him from a death sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For: Valley of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This art currently stands alone whilst Katrina finishes the fic, which I will link in here later.
> 
> Thank you to the After Camlann mods for running this lovely fest again! <3
> 
> Kat, I know you missed your date, but the story is really good so far, I have total faith that you can finish it <3

Merlin in Police custody.

Arthur and Mordred arrive at the Old Bailey. (Featuring my amazing background skills)


End file.
